Akatsuki Unleashed
by Cidean
Summary: A war takes an end the Akatsuki do not expect and the ending result is Konan missing, sucked into an unknown world, a world where demons exist as a part of every day life...M to be safe
1. Note to the Readers

**Hello Everyone,**

**For those who know who I am, I thank you for looking into my new story. As always, when it comes to Naruto, the characters revolve-one way or another-around the Akatsuki. I am sorry for not continuing my other story, Caught by Akatsuki, but I am in the middle of writers block on it. It may be because I am in middle of writing a novel and looking for a publishing market, but who knows why? Kami-sama may just want to piss me off for all I know. I may have pissed off Karma. Like I said, I don't know."  
You are most likely thinking, 'Why write this?' and I have an answer...okay, no I don't. Anyway, this story is a longer one for me to write and I will have the prologue up sometime soon, so please wait. I had started another one last month, for those who already know that I am sorry I deleted it, but it was really pissing me off. This will be rated M for many reason, Hidan's colorful mouth being a large part of it, and some of the "content or 'suggestions'" will appear every once in a while. There will not be lemons, I am sorry, but I will not take chances on that. For all I know, someone within my family could be reading this and they will kill me if they see that I write that. Some things will be...descriptive...but nothing more. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**I WILL SAY THIS NOW AND ONLY NOW: "I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I NEVER WILL!!! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT_ I _CREATE, WHICH IS THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE STORY!!! IF YOU NO LIKELY OC THEN DON'T READ! NO FLAMES!!!"**

**Thank you for reading,  
Sincerely;  
Cidean**


	2. The War's End

**I have a tip for those who read this, something that will help the story go much faster. Get me the names off all the major Akasuki ninja, Akatsuki, Konoha, and Sand. I am worried on spelling and I don't really have the time to look it all up myself. There are those who do this as well, so it shouldn't hurt to help your fellow writer, thanks.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I  
The War's End**

**Outside of Konoha, 3:30 A.M  
**The ring of blades clashing together fills the night air. The screams and war-cries echo through the woods. Animals hide in silence, each scared of something approaching that they are not willing to think about. Blood scents the air, a mix between an earthly smell and spices along with iron, something that the enemy of Konohaenjoy. More cries, jutsus_{Spelt right}_ to be exact, sound out before massive explosions rocket the ground into stone and ash. A sound that rings out massively echoes, the flutter of papers on the wind, the smell of burning clay, and the freshly spilled blood becomes stronger the closer one comes to the battle field.

The field opens up before you. The ground is destroyed, hundreds of bodies litter the ground, some missing limbs as other miss their heads and throats. Burnt grounds, made by fire or exploding clay is uncertain, cover many areas in a random pattern. Bodies missing one half look to be eaten away.

A cry rings out and then the ground implodes. A ray of pink shines as the moon's light shines on the woman's hair. Emerald eyes glow, tears leaking from the clear film.

Blasts of blue chakra, from Nejior his cousin, flash in several locations. A sign that the entire family is fighting. The Hara family fights, Shikamarusending out his shadows to control those who are close to him like puppets. Ino is seen fighting along him, along with Sand Siblings near and at hand, and the Hokage herself breaking apart any that stand in her way.

The sound of wire cutting through the air shrieks and a group of ANBU are sliced to pieces as the wires retreat. A cry of pain fills the air before a scythe flies past and hacks off a ninja's head, gushing out crimson liquid in the process.

A storm of iron-hard paper cuts through flesh like a knife to butter. Fire blasts down an oncoming army of backup in a matter of seconds. Those out of reach are caught in an explosion so vast that it sends trees flying through the air.

"Pein-sama, we cannot hold out much longer, you damn bastard!" a voice howls out, a man with white hair falling against his blood stained face, as he hacks another person in half with his large blade.

The leader of the battle, the one giving commands, looks at the man with a glare as he yells back, "Keep fighting! Do NOT HOLD BACK!!!"

A flash of black and orange cuts across from Pein, snapping an enemies neck in the process, and childish laughter follows as a masked man stands there holding the dead body above him. Tobi, partner of Deidara, laughs. He then snaps the head clean from the body, spraying blood on those around him---including Pein.

Sakura closes in on the masked man, her fist pulled back, and he turns to look at her. He steps to the side, her attack missing his face by inches, and he grips her wrist in his hand. With a slight squeeze he crushes all the bones in her wrist, her hand, and part of her forearm.

Sakura grunts in response before forcing chakra to flare around her arm, causing the man to leap away as Itachi leaps in with his blade drawn with is partner close behind. Kakashi enters the fight along with Sai and Sora, both whom acted as replacements of her former love, now dead at the hands of his brother. She flips away, landing next to her sensei, and they retreat into their army to heal.

Suddenly, louder then any noise in the field, a terrified screams rings out. Pein, knowing the voice, turns hurridly to see what caused such pain and fear, only to have his own eyes widen in horror. To see _his _Konan surrounded by a black, swirling, mass that cannot be created even by chakra.

"KONAN!" The scream comes before Pein can stop it, thus causing several others to turn and look.

The blue-haired woman's hair flows around her, undone from the neat bun that it is always placed in, and swirling around her like a chaos of roaring water. Large, dark, eyes that are so deep a blue that they are nearly grey-black in color are wide in horror. Her lip ring torn from her lip, blood dripping off her chin, and the black mass wraping around her waist.

The black mass pulls her backwards, pulling her closer to the oblivion that is its center, and she cries out Pein's name. She reaches for him, straining against her binds of shadow, and parts of her ripped cloak and clothing flutter in the wind.

Itachi moves quickly, reaching for the woman that his former boss cares for. The woman who had found a way to heal his eyes. The woman who understood his deed for the village and why he truly betrayed it for the second time.

Deidara shoves a ninja from his side and races in, as all the Akatsuki, and they go for Konan. The surrounding, rival, ninja are speechless to the sight before them. They see Pein close in, his fingers brushing against the woman's, before her body shatters and is pulled into the black orb that vanishes into the dark.

"K-K-Konan-s-sempei?" Tobi's shaken voice is something that they all feel as Pein drops to his knees, his eyes wide with as if he cannot believe what had just happened.

"Holy fucking shit, bastard. The Mother Bitch is gone?" Hidan asks, his own eyes wide as his weapon drops to the ground.

"Konan-chan...she can't be gone, un..." Deidara's tone is hollow, broken, and he falls back onto his rear.

"Konan is gone. **Konan..."**Zetsu whispers almost to himself.

The others of Akatsuki are silent, not knowing what to say, as they watch Pein. He has gone from taking order from Tobi to giving orders to the older man who acts so much younger. Yet, they all notice as the red-orange-haired man's hands curl into the sand-like soil.

**_"KONAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Okay, _I know, a lot of character here. But if you think about it, Pein has developed feelings for Konan. They grew up together, so it would make sense that they are close. Lol, Hidan..."Mother Bitch"...still curses even at a time like this...**

**So, give me a review, maybe two?**


End file.
